woodwalkersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mia Goldeneye
Mia GoldeneyeEnthüllt von Katja Brandis ist eine Puma-Wandlerin und die ältere Schwester von Carag. Sie ist im neuen ersten Jahrgang der Clearwater High. Aussehen Mia hat hellbraunes Fell beziehungsweise rötlich braunes Winterfell und grüne Augen . Als Mensch ist sie schlank und hat verwuschelte schulterlange dunkelblonde HaareEnthüllt von Katja Brandis. Biografie Vorgeschichte :Mia und ihr Bruder Carag wachsen bei ihren Eltern Nimca und Xamber in der Nähe der Stadt Jackson auf, wo sie als Pumas leben. Eines Tages nimmt Nimca die beiden mit in die Stadt, wo sie zum ersten Mal Softeis essen und einen Supermarkt besuchen. Dort verwandelt sich Mia versehentlich zurück, als sie die Fleischtheke entdeckt, und die drei sind gezwungen, in der entstehenden Panik zu fliehen. Dennoch sehnt sich Carag nach diesem Erlebnis immer wieder zurück in die Welt der Menschen. Er möchte zum Beispiel herausfinden, wozu die bunten Lichter an Silvester gedacht sind, und Mia begleitet ihn in dieser Nacht als Puma in die Stadt. Sie muss ihm helfen, sich zu beruhigen, als er sich vor einer Rakete erschrickt und sich teilverwandelt. Außerdem geraten sie, Carag und Nimca einmal in einen durch Menschen ausgelösten Waldbrand und müssen vor dem Feuer fliehen. Dabei protestiert Mia offen gegen ihre Mutter und hat die rettende Idee, einen Teich aufzusuchen, um sich vor den Flammen und der Hitze zu schützen. Auch begleitet sie ihren Bruder, als ihre Mutter den beiden den Ranger Tom zeigt und ist wenig begeistert, als Carag sich einen eigenen Ranger suchen möchte. Sie hofft, dass er nicht für immer zu den Menschen gehen will wie eine Luchs-Wandlerin, von der Xamber erzählt hat. :Dennoch entscheidet sich Carag zwei Jahre später, bei den Menschen zu leben. Mia ist genauso schockiert wie ihre Eltern und versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, lässt ihn aber schließlich gehen. Woodwalkers Carags Verwandlung :Carag denkt oft an seine Familie und macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er sie verlassen hat. Schon vor eineinhalb Jahren hatte er versucht, sie zu finden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie ihr Revier verlassen. Er erzählt auch Andrew Milling davon, als er erfährt, dass dieser ein Puma-Wandler ist. :Nachdem Milling ihm von seiner eigenen Vergangenheit erzählt hat, sagt er Carag, wie er auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Als Carag ihm dann von seiner Familie erzählte, war Milling sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ein Schicksal teilten. Er deutet an, dass es Carags Familie genauso ergangen sein könnte wie Evelyn und June, die von einem Jäger getötet worden waren. Carag möchte ihm das nicht glauben und stürmt aus der Sierra Lodge und zurück zur Clearwater High, wo er noch eine Weile darüber nachdenkt und sich fragt, warum sich seine Familie nie bei ihm gemeldet hat. :Als Carag mit den Ralstons zelten geht, schleicht er sich nachts davon, um seine Familie zu suchen, kann aber keine ihrer Spuren finden. :Nach Carags nicht bestandener Verwandlungs-Zwischenprüfung redet Milling unter vier Augen mit ihm und sagt ihm, dass er sich für eine Seite entscheiden soll. Er ist sogar bereit dazu, nach Carags Familie zu suchen, wenn Carag sich ihm anschließt. Gefährliche Freundschaft :Carag erinnert sich an eine stürmische Nacht, in der er mit seiner Familie unter einem Felsüberhang Schutz gesucht hat und sie sich gegenseitig Geschichten erzählt haben. Nimcas handelte von einem Duell mit einem Stachelschwein und Mias von einem bösen Riesenadler, die Carag nochmal aus der Sicht des Adlers nacherzählt hatte. Bei Xambers ging es um Carags Großvater und dessen Begegnung mit einer Herde Bisons, aber Carag war währenddessen eingeschlafen. :Als Lou von Carags Familiensituation erfährt, beschließt sie, ihrer Familie davon zu erzählen, da einer von ihnen vielleicht weiß, wo Mia, Nimca und Xamber sich aufhalten. :Am Abend nach der Verfolgungsjagd im Schwimmbad ruft Milling Carag an und erzählt ihm, dass er seine Familie gefunden hat und dass sie noch am Leben sind, aber auch, dass seine Eltern (vor allem Xamber) immer noch wütend auf ihn sind und ihn nicht sehen wollen. Carag fragt, wo sie sind, aber Milling weigert sich, ihm das zu sagen, und legt auf. :Als Carag am Wochenende nach Melodys Rettung die Ralstons besucht, sagt Marlon ihm, dass ein Mädchen versucht hat, ihn per Telefon zu erreichen. Beim Zurückrufen erfährt er, dass es Lou war, und sie nennt ihm auch gleich den Grund: Sie hat Mia gefunden. Lou erklärt ihm, dass der Freund eines Verwandten eine Puma-Familie gesehen hat und das junge Weibchen offenbar nach jemandem sucht. Ihr Bruder Ken hat das Weibchen, Mia, schließlich angesprochen und sofort einen Treffpunkt für sie und Carag ausgemacht. :Bei Sonnenuntergang ist Carag in Menschengestalt an diesem Treffpunkt und sieht Mia endlich wieder. Er verwandelt sich in seine zweite Gestalt und sie tollen herum, aber Mia erzählt ihm auch, wie es seiner Familie geht. Sie mussten sich wegen eines Wolfsrudels ein neues Revier suchen, das sich drei Tagesreisen im Norden befindet. Außerdem ist Xamber immer noch wütend auf Carag, sodass Mia beschließt, nochmal mit ihm zu reden. Sie gibt zu, dass sie sich manchmal im Sommer zum Baden verwandelt hat, und Carag lädt sie zum Pfannkuchen Essen ein. :Zwei Tage später hilft er ihr, sich die von Nell geliehenen Menschensachen anzuziehen und erklärt, dass Menschen bunte Kleidung toll finden. Sie weigert sich, Schuhe anzuziehen, willigt dann aber doch ein, nachdem sie barfuß durch den Schnee gelaufen ist. Zusammen gehen sie in ein Café und Mia ist zunächst nervös, aber durch die Pfannkuchen schnell abgelenkt. Zuerst möchte sie die Pfannkuchen mit den Fingern essen, aber verbrennt sich, sodass Carag ihr mit dem Besteck hilft. Beim Essen meint sie schließlich, dass Carag sie das nächste Mal besuchen kommen soll. Hollys Geheimnis :Carag kauft für das Treffen mit seiner Familie dreißig Würstchen von Sherri Rivergirl, die jedoch alle von Jeffrey, Cliff und Bo gestohlen werden. Selbst ohne dieses Geschenk muss Carag das Treffen jedoch ausfallen lassen, da er Holly helfen muss, aus der Clearwater High zu fliehen. Er bittet Mr Bridger um Rat, der ihm empfiehlt, Medizin zu kaufen, was Carag während seiner nächsten Lernexpedition in der Stadt erledigt. Außerdem gelangt er doch noch an Würstchen, da Miss Rivergirl rechtzeitig eine neue Lieferung bekommen hat. :Mr Bridger fährt Carag zu seinem neuen Termin, wo er sich sofort in einen Puma verwandelt und sein Revier markiert. Zuerst wird er von Nimca gefunden, mit der er kurz kuschelt, dann kommt Mia aus dem Gebüsch und begrüßt ihn ebenfalls. Als Xamber erscheint, legen sie sich nebeneinander und er meint, dass Carag komisch riecht, nämlich nach Mensch, Kojote und Waldbrand. Mia stimmt ihm zu, findet aber auch, dass es lecker riecht. Daraufhin holt Carag die Würstchen und Mia stürzt sich sofort darauf, teilt sie dann aber mit ihrer Familie. Carag zeigt ihnen die Medizin und bittet Xamber, sich zu verwandeln, damit er das Zeug schlucken kann und es richtig wirkt, aber Xamber bleibt skeptisch und faucht Mia an, als sie ihn drängt. Zusammen suchen sie einen Bach, dessen Wasser Xamber beim Tablettenschlucken helfen kann. Dort beginnt Carag, von der Clearwater High zu erzählen, bevor die anderen ihm ihr neues Revier zeigen und sie den Tag zusammen verbringen. :Am nächsten Morgen geht sie mit Nimca auf die Jagd, während Carag und Xamber zusammen den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. :Nach dem gemeinsamen Wochenende verabschiedet Carag sich von seiner Familie. Xamber schleckt ihm über die Schulter, Mia fällt in einem Scheinangriff über ihn her und Nimca berührt seine Nase mit ihrer. Sie hoffen, dass er bald zurückkommt, und Mia empfiehlt ihm, sich nicht von miesen Lehrern quälen zu lassen. Fremde Wildnis :Carag glaubt nicht, dass seine Familie zum Besuchstag an die Clearwater High kommen wird und ist deshalb überrascht, als er Mia dort sieht. Sie lässt sich von ihm umarmen und schnuppert interessiert an Nimble, der sich schnell aus dem Staub macht. Carag holt ihr etwas zu Essen und sie fragt in, was er an der Clearwater High so lernt. Bevor Carag ihr richtig antworten kann, kommt Mr Bridger hinzu, der sich bei Mia über die Situation zu Hause erkundigt. Mia erzählt ihm von Xambers Verletzung und Carag enthüllt seinen Plan, ihn in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Mia ist fasziniert von der Idee, doch dann werden sie von Mr Brighteyes Durchsage unterbrochen und Carag stürmt zum Kampfraum, wo er gegen Theo antritt. Mia folgt ihm dorthin und setzt sich hinter einen Marder, was diesen ziemlich nervös macht. Als Theo Carag bei ihrem Schaukampf bedroht, springt Mia auf ihn zu und greift ihn an, sodass Mr Brighteye den Kampf unterbrechen und Carag ihr erklären muss, dass es kein echter Kampf ist. Sie setzt sich zurück ins Publikum und schleckt Carag über die Schulter, als er den Kampf gewinnt. :Die beiden schauen sich noch einige weitere Kämpfe an und gehen dann zu Miss Calloways Menschenkunde-Station, wo Henry sie bei seinem Quiz mitmachen lässt. Da man auch selbst Fragen stellen kann, erkundigt sich Mia, warum Menschen ihre Kinder zum Duschen zwingen. Bertas Vater erklärt ihr, dass die Menschen keine Rabeneltern sein wollen. Das verwirrt den Vater von Shadow und Wing, der diese Redewendung nicht kennt und daraufhin klärt Miss Calloway Mia auf. Jeffrey kommt hinzu und erregt ziemliches Aufsehen, weil er schlecht über Menschen redet, sodass Carag genug hat und den Raum verlässt. Mia ist ebenfalls verwirrt und erschrocken und folgt ihm. :Als es Nacht wird, beschließen Carag und seine Freunde, draußen zu übernachten, damit Mia sich nicht eingesperrt fühlt. Auf dem Weg nach draußen werden die Geschwister von Mr Bridger aufgehalten, der ihnen anbietet, sie am nächsten Tag zurück in ihr Revier zu fahren. Mia willigt schnurrend ein und bedankt sich auch für die von der Schule organisierte Tombola für Xamber. Draußen macht sie sich über von Brandon mitgebrachtes Fleisch her und findet, dass Carag es an der Clearwater High gut hat. Sie wünscht den anderen eine gute Nacht und streckt sich dann zum Schlafen aus. :Am nächsten Tag fährt Mia mit Carag und Mr Bridger zurück in ihr Revier. Sie hat sich Kleidung aus der Clearwater High geliehen und ist im Auto etwas nervös, gewöhnt sich aber schnell daran und spricht sich erneut für Carags Krankenhausplan aus, wobei sie sich teilverwandelt mit einer Kralle Frühstücksreste aus den Zähnen kratzt. Als Carag sich überlegt, was er Xamber sagen soll, bittet sie ihn, an etwas anderes zu denken, sodass er ihr in Gedanken ein Bild von Steak schickt. Davon bekommt sie Hunger und sie fragt, ob sie Proviant dabei haben, was Mr Bridger verneint. :Im Revier angekommen muss sie Carag dazu bringen, seinen Plan zu verkünden, weil er sich sonst nicht traut. Als Xamber sofort ablehnt, wendet Mia ein, dass er sich schon seit Monaten schont und es trotzdem nichts gebracht hat. Sie weist ihn außerdem darauf hin, dass sie und Nimca es zu zweit nicht schaffen würden, ein neues Wolfsrudel zu verjagen. :Als Carag vom Schüleraustausch zurückkommt, erfährt er von Mr Bridger, dass Nimca und Mia es geschafft haben, Xamber von seinem Plan zu überzeugen und dass Mr Bridger bereits alles für den Krankenhausaufenthalt organisiert hat. Carag ist völlig überrumpelt, freut sich jedoch auch, dass sie das Vorhaben bald in die Tat umsetzen können. Die beiden holen Xamber am nächsten Tag aus seinem Revier ab und als sie zum Krankenhaus aufbrechen, schicken Mia und Nimca Xamber in Gedanken hinterher, dass sie jeden Tag an ihn denken werden. :Nachdem Carag und Mr Bridger Xamber wegen Milling nachts aus dem Krankenhaus holen mussten, bleibt Xamber für einige Wochen an der Clearwater High. Damit Nimca und Mia sich keine Sorgen machen, wird Miss Clearwater bei Gelegenheit in ihr Revier fliegen und sie über die Lage informieren. Feindliche Spuren :Als Lou Carag einlädt, sie bei ihrer Familie zu besuchen, meint sie, dass nicht alle ihrer Verwandten so gemein sind wie ihr Vater, sondern nett - so wie Ken, der sich damals getraut hat, Mia anzusprechen. Zu Besuch bei den Ellwoods erinnert sich Carag abermals daran und bedankt sich bei Ken dafür. Tag der Rache :Beim Gespräch mit Carag meint Joe, dass Carag als Mensch bestimmt auch geklaut hätte, wenn er Hunger gehabt hätte - er selbst hat oft Dinge aus dem Supermarkt mitgehen lassen. Carag muss an Mia und die Steaks, die sie damals erbeutet hat, denken und stimmt Joe zu. :Nach dem Tag der Rache ruft Carag zuerst seine Pflegefamilie an. Er macht sich auch Sorgen um Xamber, Nimca und Mia, weiß jedoch, dass er sie nicht erreichen kann und sie sowieso besser auf sich aufpassen können als jeder Mensch. :Zu Beginn der Ferien trifft sich Carag mit Mia im Lotus Café. Er freut sich, sie zu sehen und findet, dass sie aussieht, als fühle sie sich schon fast wohl in ihrer Menschengestalt. Mia besteht darauf, diesmal zu bestellen, wird dabei aber unbewusst unhöflich, sodass Carag beschließt, der Bedienung nachher ein Extratrinkgeld zu geben. Sie demonstriert stolz, wie gut sie bereits mit Messer und Gabel umgehen kann, worauf Carag ihr sagt, dass sie in den Bergen besser nicht anfangen sollte, so zu essen, da Xamber und Nimca sie sonst für verrückt halten würden. Mia erwidert gelassen, dass sie Carag auch für verrückt gehalten haben, als er zu den Menschen gegangen ist, Xamber jetzt aber sehr stolz auf ihn ist und auch nichts mehr gegen die Menschenwelt hat. Nimca und er hatten fast keine Einwände, als sie vorgeschlagen hat, auch auf die Clearwater High zu gehen. Carag ist sprachlos darüber, aber Mia sagt ihm, dass die Würstchen dort schließlich sehr lecker sind. Etwas ernsthafter fügt sie hinzu, dass sie auch etwas lernen möchte, die Lehrer nett sind und es niemanden stört, wenn sie nachts durch den Wald streifen möchte. Auf Carags Frage, wie seine Familie den Tag der Rache überstanden hat, erklärt Mia, dass sie Menschen in einem nahegelegenen Ort gegen Millings Verbündete verteidigt haben. Schließlich bezahlen die beiden und brechen in die Wildnis auf, wo Carag seine Klamotten vergräbt und sich mit Mia verwandelt. Sie fragt ihn, was er tun wird, wenn sie bessere Noten bekommt als er, worauf er entgegnet, dass er sie zu Boden ringen und ihr Ohr schreddern wird, damit jeder sieht, dass sie Geschwister sind. Darauf fällt Mia - ausnahmsweise - nichts ein. Zitate Familie Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wandler Kategorie:Woodwalker Kategorie:Schüler an der Clearwater High Kategorie:Woodwalkers Charaktere Kategorie:Carags Verwandlung Charaktere Kategorie:Gefährliche Freundschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Hollys Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Fremde Wildnis Charaktere Kategorie:Feindliche Spuren Charaktere Kategorie:Tag der Rache Charaktere